Void Without
by hyperemolga
Summary: Russell finds his true passion in life.
1. when she left, i came

Russel dragged his hedgehog paws, leaving a line in the snow, his hope melting with the snowflakes that landed on his head. He shivered so feverishly that he couldn't hold a hot mug of coffee even if he tried really hard without it spilling all over him and burning him. The pain from that burn would be uncomparable to the burning in his heart and nethers from the absence of Penny Ling in the daycare. After his owner was found dead in Miami after a nice vacation, he decided to risk the rest of his life to be with his true love, who moved away less than a week ago. Thanks to the hole in his heart from his owner's untimely demise and the gaping ravine from Penny's moving away, he decided that Downtown City had no longer any way to bring a smile onto his hedgey face anymore. He swore his spikes were grey from the stress and heartache, so he decided to do something about it: Find Penny ling and fuck her for three days straight at least. Although the quest seemed not too hard at first, for Mrs. Twombly had luckily invested in opening a second store run by Mrs. Chomby, her best friend from high school, which Penny Ling now stayed at during the day, meaning she had to live nearby, the idea of finally burying his hot cinnamon roll into Penny's sweet, soft nethers seemed hard to achieve, almost dreamlike. His once hard determination and spaghetti sauce were both now limp. He had wandered the streets of UpCity Town since dawn, he had seen Penny get picked up (and gotten quite hard by her tight panda ass) and he had watched the truck drive away, but he had not been fast nor smart enough to catch up to the truck. Undoubtedly Penny was now comfy in her bed, sleeping or jacking the night away, without a hot hedge "hog" to keep her company. Russel was about to give up and go back to Downtown, maybe pursue another pet at the camp. He heard a soft voice catch in the chilly wind. Russel stopped dead in his tracks and tried to tune in. His ears were bright red from the cold and were completely numb, so he tried to wonder whether he convinced himself he was hearing Penny or if it was true and that the steps to being a better you were right within his grap (Step one: Fuck for three days straight). He heard the sound again, louder this time, and started to wander to where he thought he heard the noise. It brought him around corners, through alleys, and over buildings. He finally stopped in front of a large apartment building with a window cracked open slightly. Warm was radiating from the crack in the window, melting the snow on the ledge and hardening his slimy enchilada. Russel hopped up onto a bush (Markiplier: Thts not how that works Me: *shoots cock blaster* Shut up sexy! =w=) to get a closer look, taking great care not to fall inside. He saw a purple wall, a small bowl of cookies, and a purple foot. His ears, now stinging as he felt hot blood rush into them, perked up and he tried to listen to the sounds, to determine if he was really at the house of Penne Pasta. In trying to listen so hard, he fell right into the window. (Jacksepticeye: Oh no! :c I want to fall into markipliers window Markiplier; OOHHHHGHCG me: AHAHHHHHH) He landed with a thump right onto a panda, his lips against theirs, groin against groin. He was pushed onto the floor as the panda sat up. "BURGALAR!" Penny Ling Shrieked. "W-what?" Russel was dazed, having the wind knocked out of him and the frozen precum stuck in the shaft of his Energizer Battery melted. (Markiplier: GEHGGUFH thats kinda gross me : AHHHHHHHHHHH *shoots with yaoiz gun*


	2. panda ass 2: electric boogaloo

She immediately went into the lewd mood ™ and started dry humping the fcuking air behind her and he stared awkwardly. "What the fuck,p nne?Y "he said with ferocity before pouncing on her, the frozen precum fuckin thawin before his very eyes. He could see his life in third person, by purchasing the yiff-guard life protection guarantee from fisher price. He nut in almost three seconds exactly, Penny didn't notice and kept going. He was overwhelmed and just pulled out. She turned aroyund and asked him why he came. He said because they were fu cking. She meant why he ventured to find her. He said oh shit


	3. 3: origins

"Oh shit" he said. "That is not an adequate answer to my question" Penne said as her paw travelled to her "pasta bowl" and she started rubbing furiously. "I'm not going to answer your question" Russell said as he jacked himself off "Sure, whatever, that works for me" Penny said as she smoked a candy cigarette. Her flesh then began to make horrifying, yet kinky, noises. Russell jacked off faster. Pennys flesh expanded, she became very spherical. Russell gave his dick whiplash. Her panda ass shined in the pale moonlight, shiny. Russell mad ea mental note to get his insurance company to give him Whiplashed Dick money as he continued to just flail his hedgeCock around. Penny was quite shiny at this point. "I'm shiny" She remarked as she stared at herself in the mirror. She got very turned on from this fact. Russel took notice of her now slimy and wet "noodle dough". He stared into the depths and the depths stared back. His paw froze on his dick. "Do i have to wait all day," Penny sighed in annoyance. Russell russelled. "Hey, penny, penny for your thoughts about me going into your gaping depths," Russell hinted to his next move subtely obviously. Penny rolled her eyes and got a twenty. She is able to think. "I dont know, whatever you want, i guess" She smoked three candy cigarettes. Russell was jubilant, and he was about to perform his best move yet. He rubbed his paws on his dick and laughed like a villain. A Kinky villain.


	4. Chapter 4: You stare into the depths,

The first thing he had to do was prepare the scene. He asked Penny nicely if she would mind if he were to just, kind of, roll her over. She shrugged as best as she could whilst sphered and took out a cosmo magazine. After he got that shit squared off, he then climbed onto the highest thing in the room, which happened to be his own, throbbing cock.

He remembered he had a hyper fetish and expanded his dick to the appropriate size. He climbed up his cock, throbbing, and prepared to dive in. His pose was expert, and his timing was swift. He leaps, retracting his cock like a telescope, and curls into a ball. His spikes are hard and he pierces the "pussta" as he enters.

Penny moans, the only reaction she's had to Russells actions all hour, and "Joan Miró~" slips out of her lips. Russell uncurls, in the juices, he can't see anything because that darn stings your eyes. He sarts to swim, having a good time. This i sthe life. There's nothing better


	5. Chapter 5: and the depths stare back

Penny laughs at the movements. "Hee hee" she says.

Russel cums into the pussy juice. A lot. He wiggles and does a dance between each ejaculation. He swims as if he were a marine bioligist; WIth skill and knowing what the fuck you're doing. The habitats studied in marine biology include everything from the tiny layers of surface pusspuss in which organisms and abiotic items may be trapped in surface tension between the ocean and atmosphere, to the depths of the "labiac trenches," sometimes 10,000 meters or more beneath the surface of the ocean. Specific habitats include coral reefs, kelp forests, seagrass meadows, the surrounds of cilt and tmore clit, another clit, muddy, sandy and vaggey bottoms, and the open ocean (pelagic) zone, where solid objects are rare and the surface of the water is the only visible boundary. The organisms studied range from microscopic phytoplankton and zooplankton to huge cetaceans (whales) 30 meters (98 feet) in length.

"Mm, i could go for some seaweed" Russell ponders. Russel, are you pindering what im pondering? Well, I think so, he says to himself, and he nibbles andchomps on the vaginal walls right on the "Gee oh gosh" spot.

"A-albert c-c-c-camus~" Penny is in ecstasy but not at all. She is quite apathetic to the whole sequence of events.

It is at this point that russell realizes he is not getting any air, which means no oxygen. He had ejaculated so much that he filled the Pasta Bowl completely with fluids. He triest to swim to the surface, but there is no surface anymore. He realizes he's been swimming to the cervix. "Cervix" he thinks. He inhales the juices, in pleasure in pain. His quills cannot stay erect and pointy without oxygen, so they just get bobulous and weak. Russel realizes this is the end.

-✿ ◘~falloutboylov3rforever222~◘ ✿-

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights

Get all the sighs and the moans just right

-✿ ◘~just taste the gun semen on my hip mouth~◘ ✿-

Russell opens his mouth, takes his last breath and speaks: "Pobdfasfljgsbafdsklfejfdsanfdasbfdskglj;dmsdafbdjsf;at…" He closes his eyes and sinks into the womb. He is engulfed by darkness and moistness.

-✿ ◘~falloutboylov3rforever222~◘ ✿-

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming

She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

-✿ ◘~just taste the gun semen on my hip mouth~◘ ✿-


End file.
